


Don't You Want To Play With Us?

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Autistic Hannah Foster, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Nightmare Time Episode 6: The Witch in the Web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Pamela isn't happy when Hannah keeps waking up injured, so Lex decides to take her to her shop teacher. When Hannah goes back to Nightmare Time, her spider friend and mentor make sure that it won't happen again.(I apologize to the 7 people who read this yesterday, I didn't know uploading from drafts would mess up the date)
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don't You Want To Play With Us?

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfiction I've ever written that's not Paulkins!! (Except for my first fic ever but that was for a competition and had to be a certain character lol)
> 
> Did yall like Nightmare Time? I'll probably ignore most of it tbh but I'll write something about it every once in a while XD
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Blood  
> -Injuries (extra warning: Hannah is the one injured and she's a child)  
> -Threats  
> -A bit of medical stuff I guess
> 
> SPOILER WARNING:  
> This story contains major spoilers for Nightmare Time episode 3, specifically The Witch In The Web.

“Really, Hannah?” Lex sighs and she inspects the blood seeping from the wound on her sister’s torso. “Again? How do you get all of those injuries?”   
  
“Nightmare Time. It’s bad. They hurt me.”   
  
Lex grabbed her shoulders. “I’ll ask mom if she has anything to clean and bandage it, okay? Stay here.”   
  
Hannah nodded. Her mom often got mad when she got injured again. She didn’t understand Nightmare Time. She didn’t understand how Hannah had to fight with Webby’s brothers every time she fell asleep. She didn’t understand that Miss Holloway helped her, and had sent her away after a few times, claiming it was a waste of money.   
  
“She’s just clumsy!” Hannah heard her mom yell. “If you looked after her like you’re supposed to, she wouldn’t have hurt herself! Again!”   
  
“She was sleeping! And now she’s bleeding!”   
  
Hannah covered her ears and curled into a ball. She didn’t like it when her mom or Lex shouted. Lex often did it to help her, but her mom just got mad.   
  
The door to their bedroom opened again, and Lex walked towards Hannah. She gently rubbed her back as she waited for her to uncover her ears. “How about we go get Ethan and go to mister Houston’s house? He can help us better than mom can.” Hannah nodded, looking at her bloodstained shirt. “Do you think you can walk?”   
  
Hannah nodded again, standing up with her sister’s help. They stumbled to the car and drove to Ethan’s house. After a minute of talking, Ethan sat down next to Hannah in the backseat. “Hey, Split. Does it hurt?” he asked, gesturing at her shirt.   
  
Hannah shrugged. “I get hurt a lot. Nightmare Time and mom-”   
  
“You’re not supposed to get hurt,” Ethan interrupted. “Hurting ain’t fun.”   
  
**_“Hurt. Help. John is helping,”_ ** Webby whispered in her mind.   
  
“John is helping,” Hannah repeated. “Webby says so.”   
  
Ethan rolled his eyes. “I don’t know any Johns, Hannah. Do you, Lex?”   
  
“I don’t think so,” Lex said, keeping her eyes on the road.   
  
**_“Black Friday. Gun. Black & White.”_ **   
  
Lex went pale as Hannah repeated Webby’s words. “The general?” she mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Ethan and Hannah to hear.   
  
**_“Yes,”_ ** Webby whispered.  **_“He’ll help you.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “He’ll help us.”   
  
“Okay,” Lex said, gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. “If Webby says so it must be true.”   
  
“What’s going on?” Ethan asked. “I thought Webby was just an imaginary friend.”   
  
“I don’t think so, babe. On Black Friday I had this weird vision of a general handing me a gun. I don’t know how, but suddenly I felt a weight in my hands and I shot Sherman.”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
“I thought I was going crazy. I didn’t tell anyone. I thought it was just the lack of oxygen that made me see things.”   
  
“John is real,” Hannah told her. “Stuck in the Black & White.”   
  
When they arrived at Mr. Houston’s house, Lex explained what was going on. He told her to call him Tom, and he sent his son Tim upstairs.   
  
Becky came out of the bathroom a minute later. “Tom, I heard you talki- Hey, girls! And Ethan! It’s so good to see you.”   
  
“Beck, could you help us?” Tom asked Becky. “Hannah is injured and their mom won’t let them go to the hospital.”   
  
Becky nodded, smiling as she approached her. “I’m Becky. You remember me, right?”   
  
Hannah nodded as Becky helped her take off her shirt and carefully prodded at the wound. It was bleeding more than Hannah thought, and her favorite t-shirt was stained a dark red.   
  
“That might need stitches. Tom, do you have any floss that’ll do the job?”   
  
Becky grabbed the first aid kit as Tom grabbed the dental floss from the bathroom. Hannah tensed. “Hurts.”   
  
Lex squeezed her hand. “I know. But we’ll get ice cream later, okay?”   
  
**_“Good. Healing. John.”_ ** Webby said, calming the terrified girl down just a little.   
  
“Okay,” Hannah replied as she watched Becky put on latex gloves.   
  
“Tom, do you have any painkillers for kids, from Tim maybe?”   
  
“Of course, they’re right here,” Tom said, holding the small box up. “I figured she could use them.”   
  
Hannah took the glass of water he handed her and swallowed the pills, shivering at the taste. Lex rubbed her back.   
  
She backed away as Becky approached with a bottle of disinfectant, despite Lex and Webby’s attempts to calm her. Lex’s arms wrapped around her and she cried out at the stinging, squirming in her sister’s grip.   
  
“You’re going to have to stay very still, okay?” Becky asked as she screwed the lid back on, before threading a needle with the floss and soaking it in rubbing alcohol. “It’ll hurt, but moving will make it so much worse.”   
  
Hannah nodded, closing her eyes as Becky came closer. Lex stroked her hair, hushing her when she squealed as Becky’s gloved hands touched her. There were more hands holding her in place, but she couldn’t tell if they belonged to Ethan or Tom.   
  
Webby whispered in her mind, but it did little to calm her, and Becky tried to finish as soon as she could, but that was difficult as Hannah continued to struggle.   
  
There was something cold touching her face, and her tear-filled eyes shot open. Ethan smiled at her. “Hey, Split.” He held the damp cloth against her cheeks and forehead, and Hannah calmed enough so Becky could continue.   
  
Hannah squeezed her sister’s hand as the string was pulled through her skin one last time.   
  
Becky smiled at her as she cut the string. “Good job, Hannah,” she said, taking off her gloves and putting the supplies away. “Try to get some rest, okay?”   
  
Hannah nodded, resting her head against Lex’s chest. She knew she would go to Nightmare Time if she’d go to sleep, but with the pain, exhaustion, and the calming sound of her sister’s chest rising and falling, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

*** *** ***

“Hello, Hannah.”   
  
Hannah sat up as soon as she heard the voice, but it wasn’t Webby, or any of her brothers, or even that weird man that wore more denim than Hannah had ever owned. It was Miss Holloway.   
  
“What are you doing here? Nightmare Time is bad!”   
  
“I’m here to help you,” Miss Holloway said.   
  
“I’m fine.”   
  
“You’re not ‘fine’ when your injuries transfer to the real world, Hannah.”   
  
Hannah got to her feet, looking into the distance. She could see the shape of a man in the woods. “Someone’s here…” she mumbled.   
  
Miss Holloway looked around. “Stay here, Hannah.”   
  
Hannah nodded as the woman disappeared into the shadows. A high-pitched chuckle sounded behind her, and when she turned around, two glowing eyes were staring at her.   
  
“Hello, Hannah-Banana,” the creature spoke. “Don’t you want to play with us? We’ll be very good fwendy-wends.”   
  
“Wiggly! Stay back!” Hannah shouted, though she was shaking with fear.   
  
Wiggly chuckled. “Stay here with us, Hannah. Stay in Nightmare Time forever… and ever… and ever…”   
  
“Hannah!” Miss Holloway shouted, suddenly not able to walk into the circular clearing in the Witchwood Forest. “You have to stop being scared! You’re giving them the power!” She banged her hands on the invisible barrier around Hannah and Wiggly.   
  
“I can’t! He’ll kill me!”   
  
“That’s right, Banana. I will decorate my temple with your gutsy-wutsies!”   
  
“He can’t kill you if you won’t let him!”   
  
Another creature appeared next to Wiggly. The singular yellow eye squinted at Hannah. “Hello, Hannah. I think this will be very amusing.”   
  
“Blinky!”   
  
“That’s right,” a voice behind her said, and she turned around to face the yellow monster.   
  
“Tinky…”   
  
“We’re all here!” Tinky laughed. “We’re all here to watch you DIE!” He lurched forward, but Hannah dodged, running towards Miss Holloway.   
  
“Hannah, you have to be brave, okay?” the woman said as Hannah reached the invisible barrier, but when she touched it, the shiny material exploded, throwing her onto the ground, before disappearing. Miss Holloway was by her side immediately. “Put on the hat I gave you.”   
  
Hannah nodded, reaching into her pocket for the magic hat. As soon as she put it on her head, the pain faded to a much more bearable ache.   
  
There was a spider on her hand, the white eyes staring at her. The spider winked with four of its eyes, and that’s when Hannah realized.  _ Webby was here. _   
  
Webby dropped down from Hannah’s hand, her silk breaking her fall, and she rushed towards her brothers.   
  
Miss Holloway was getting ready to attack, but Hannah grabbed her arm. “Wait,” she whispered.   
  
Tinky laughed. “Are you scared, Bananapudding?” he asked, before howling in pain, grabbing his neck, and falling to his knees. Hannah could catch a glimpse of her spider friend on his head before she was gone again.   
  
Wiggly and Blinky looked at each other, and the man in all denim walked towards her. “Well, well, well… Hello, Hannah. Good to see you again.”   
  
“Wilbur, what has this girl  _ ever  _ done to you?” Miss Holloway asked, pulling the girl behind her.   
  
Wilbur chuckled, taking a bite of his apple and chewing it slowly. “ _ This, _ ” he said, gesturing at Wiggly as he fell onto the ground, screeching in pain.   
  
Blinky ran into the woods, not sure what caused his brothers to collapse like that, but not wanting to be the next victim.   
  
“They will rule the world one day, a little girl won’t stop us.”   
  
Webby transformed into her human form behind him, holding a finger to her lips. She slowly came closer.   
  
“Not just a little girl,” Webby said. “You’re also gonna have to deal with  _ me _ .”   
  
The man turned into ash as she touched his face, not even giving him the time to scream.   
  
Webby turned to Hannah and Miss Holloway, her white hair flowing in the wind.   
  
“Thank you for taking care of her,” she told Miss Holloway. “Nightmare Time can be a dangerous place.”   
  
“You saved us!” Hannah exclaimed.   
  
Webby sighed. “They’re not dead. They’ll come back sooner or later. You better get out of here before it’s too late.”   
  
Hannah nodded, taking miss Holloway’s hand.   
  
“And don’t forget… John is helping.”

*** *** ***

There was a flash of white, and Hannah was back in Lex’s arms, miss Holloway’s hand replaced by her sister’s. She looked up.   
  
“Hey, Banana, did you sleep well?” Lex smiled when Hannah nodded. “Try to get some more sleep, okay? We won’t have to go home for a while, we’ll stay with Mr. Houston.”   
  
Hannah nodded, closing her eyes again. Webby appeared as soon as her eyes were closed, smiling. “Wilbur went back to the Black & White when he disappeared. John will make sure he’ll stay there. Goodnight, Hannah.”   
  
Hannah’s lips curled up into a content smile as she hugged her sister, and when she fell asleep, she didn’t go to Nightmare Time for the first time in months.


End file.
